


Headstrong Heroines

by firebird68



Category: DC - Fandom, DCU, DCU (Comics), DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: Bondage, Creampie, Deepthroat, F/F, F/M, Forced, Multi, Rape, Threesome, Titfuck, powergirl - Freeform, wonder woman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird68/pseuds/firebird68
Summary: Wonder Woman and Powergirl head into the city to investigate a series of kidnapping and end up in a difficult situation.
Kudos: 9





	Headstrong Heroines

Diana landed with a crouch in the alley she had been aiming for. Rising slowly, she flicked her gaze around to be sure she had arrived undetected. Not seeing any human activity in the area, she relaxed a bit and began walking toward the road in front of her. She had been hearing reports for a little while now about girls in the area going missing. Unfortunately, as this was a particularly bad area of the city, this was not an altogether uncommon occurrence. However, lately the number of missing young women had increased.

Diana suspected a gang had to be behind the activity taking place. There were plenty of criminal organizations in the area and they wouldn’t hesitate to snatch pretty young women if they knew they could make some money off of them. One thing that did make her unsure of, though, was the surprising competence of the captors.

Most gangs were sloppy. They almost always left evidence or witnesses that would inevitably lead to their capture and arrest. In the case of these recent kidnappings, however, it seemed the girls vanished without a trace. There had been no evidence whatsoever and if there were any witnesses, they had been swiftly taken care of or were too scared to come forward with any information.

Diana waited until the sun disappeared completely behind the buildings and the streets went black before stepping out of the alley and heading past the rows of apartments. She was not at all concerned about physical confrontations, she was Wonder Woman, after all, but she knew that word of a superhero in the area would only make her job all the more difficult.

Her destination wasn’t too far away. One of the mothers of a missing girl had directed her toward a particularly dangerous area where some new characters were rumored to have set up shop. While nothing definitive pointed to them being the culprits, Diana figured it would be a good spot to begin her search for clues.

She was able to get there without detection. In this neighborhood, no one left their house after dark if they knew what was good for them. Still, now that she was here, she didn’t know where to begin. Assuming that criminals wouldn’t be out in plain view, she slipped into a side alley and crept down the dark maze of buildings.

As Diana was about to turn a corner, a slight sound found her ears and she whirled around to face its direction. Most people wouldn’t have even noticed the miniscule scuffing noise, but her powerful ears had picked it up. A man was standing a few yards away from her, partially hidden by the shadow of the building he was next to. As Diana turned to face him, he chuckled and uncrossed his arms to give a small clap.

“I should have figured I wouldn’t be able to follow you undetected forever.” He said, stepping from the shadows and into the moonlight.

He looked to be about thirty years old with rich, coffee-brown skin. His face was harsh and cold looking, but handsome, nonetheless. Diana was immediately struck by the size of the figure before her. At six foot, she was much taller than most women and even some men. Still, the mystery figure stood a good foot above her. Judging by his impressive physique, he had probably two hundred pounds on her as well. Still, she knew no man could match her strength, no matter their size.

“State your business.” She said, her voice confident.

“My business?” the man mused. “Well, I would have thought that to be obvious…you. I’ve been tailing you since you landed three blocks over. A superhero does not go unnoticed by those perceptive enough to see.”

Diana cursed internally. She had been sloppy and allowed herself to be spotted. Hopefully, he hadn’t notified his comrades and she could take him for questioning before they knew she was on to them.

“I have some questions.” She said, stepping forward. “You’re going to answer them.”

“I’m sure you do.” He responded, looking unconcerned. “I should have known we would attract unwanted attention eventually. Unfortunately, as fun as it sounds, I am not obliged to satisfy your curiosity.”

“You don’t have a choice.” Diana shouted, springing into action.

Quicker than the human eye could follow, Diana’s Lasso of Truth flew out of nowhere and wrapped around the man, pinning his dark, muscular arms against his torso.

“Now, tell me about the kidnapping ring taking place! Where are the girls?”

As Diana waited for him to answer, the man simply glanced down at the glowing rope constricting him. He sighed and flexed his biceps and pushed outwards, loosening the grip of the magical weapon, and it fell to the ground around him.

“I must admit, I was expecting more.” He said.

Diana was speechless. No man had ever resisted her magical lasso’s compulsion before nor escaped it so easily. Before she could react, the man launched him self forward and collided into her. Wrapping his large hand around her neck, he lifted her off the ground, pinning her against the alley wall. Diana struggled against his grip, beating her fists against his choking grasp. She kicked against his chest and pushed against him with all her might, but to no avail.

“Who are you?” she choked out, shocked by his resilience.

“Who I am is unimportant to you.” He intoned, calmly. “But if a name is what you want, you can call me Faruq.”

His eyes roamed over the struggling woman beneath his grasp.

“The famous Wonder Woman. I must say, you are quite beautiful.”

“Fuck you!” she growled. “Release me at once!”

“Well, I can’t do that, now can I?” he said. “No, normally, I would simply kill you and move my operation. But now that I see you in person, I think I have better uses for you.”

Stepping backward, he flung Diana to the ground where she coughed and wheezed, her neck red and slightly bruised. He strode up to her and took her luscious black locks in his hand, pulling her to his knees before him.

As Diana’s eyes refocused, she noticed a long, large bulge traveling down the leg of Faruq pants. Her eyes widened as she realized what it must be. Furious, she drew back her arm and delivered a ground-shaking blow to his midsection. Faruq barely registered the punch and instead, delivered a strike of his own.

Diana’s vision blurred as the slap to her face rocked her. She would have fallen to the ground again, but Faruq used the handful of hair to keep her upright. He raised his hand as if to smack her again and Diana flinched, crying out, her eyes shutting. Faruq smirked and lowered his arm, satisfied by the response to his threat. She whimpered as he yanked her by the hair, pushing her pretty face against the crotch of his pants. Unable to break free from his clutch, she muttered angrily as her cheek was rubbed up and down the length of his bulge.

Diana yelped as she was pulled backwards, painfully, by the hair. Wincing, she suddenly felt something heavy strike her on the chin. Glancing down, her eyes widened as she realized Faruq had unzipped and dropped his pants. It was undoubtedly the largest penis she had ever seen before. She judged it to be at least twelve inches, maybe more and thicker than her wrist. Faruq wrapped his fingers around his length and slapped it against the superheroine’s face. Diana was shocked by the sheer weight of the appendage covering half of her face.

“Give it a kiss, Wonder Woman.” Faruq encouraged.

“Go fuck yourself!” Diana growled, defiantly.

She nudged the heavy length off her face and glared at him. Faruq frowned and once again, brought his palm down against her face, drawing a cry from the woman. Her cheek was now red, and she was dazed.

“If you don’t want to play nice, I’ll be forced to take charge.” He warned.

“Let me g-..MMM!”

Her protest was cut short by the bulbous head of Faruq’s cock being pushed past her open lips and into her mouth. She shoved against the muscular legs in front of her but was unable to push him away from her. She squealed as she felt more of his length being pushed past her stretched lips. Already, her mouth was completely full, and her objections were rendered mute.

The struggles continued as Faruq began so slowly saw in and out of her mouth. Her tongue did its best to attempt to push him out, but it didn’t stand a chance. Drawing back her hand, she clenched her fist and prepared to punch her attacker right in the balls. Seeing her fist and sensing her intention, Faruq tightened his grip on her hair and jammed her head towards his crotch.

Diana forgot her attack entirely as she felt his massive cockhead push against the back of her mouth, evoking a gag from her. She whined and slapped her hands against his dark, muscular thighs as the thick tip pressed against the vulnerable entrance to her throat.

Faruq grinned and pulled back, thrusting in again and colliding with her uvula. He pressed further, feeling her tight opening begin to relent against his assault. If she wouldn’t cooperate with him, he had no problem getting rough. He knew he would enjoy it, after all. Diana’s eyes clenched as her neck muscles flexed and choked, trying to expel the invading force that was opening up her virgin throat.

Relief flooded her as she felt him withdraw but it was immediately replaced by discomfort as she once again choked in response to his cock surging forward. Her clenched eyes flew open as she realized he wasn’t stopping this time. His hips and hands worked in tandem to simultaneously push forward and pull her head to get them to meet in the middle. She could feel his thick penis sliding down her gullet, stretching her tight entrance around him.

Every inch felt like a mile as she was steadily brought toward Faruq’s crotch. His hips advanced, feeding millimeter after millimeter down the flailing woman’s esophagus. Diana pushed with all her might against his legs and succeeded in halting his progress. Her success was temporary. Frowning, Faruq raised one hand and smacked the back of her head. The impact sent her head forward and another inch disappeared.

He repeated the progress, each successive hit driving an additional inch or so past Diana’s lips. Diana could only watch in fear as Faruq’s crotch came closer and closer until, with a final smack, her cute nose crashed into his groin. All Diana could now see was a wall of black muscle before here, but she could tell that her neck was bulging obscenely.

Faruq groaned and let out a long breath. He locked his hands against her head and kept his twitching captive pinned in place, enjoying her convulsing walls as they involuntarily massaged his dick. Diana was pretty good at holding her breath, but after a minute of being deprived of air by the neck-stretching obtrusion, she was starting to panic.

Just as she felt she was going to pass out, Faruq yanked her backwards. The length slid out of her maw almost entirely. Diana gasped in breaths around the cockhead still stuffing her mouth as best as she could. She wasn’t allowed a long reprieve, though. Just as soon as she had gotten a few life-giving breaths, Faruq was once again thrusting into her.

With Wonder Woman now weakened, Faruq was able to enter her completely in one smooth stroke this time. He moaned as her velvety throat stimulated his length and every gag and retch tightened her around him. He began to pound in and out of her, feeding her every inch and withdrawing, only to feed it to her again.

Diana was no longer struggling with any meaning. She could only get short gasps of air every few seconds and her oxygen-deprived brain wasn’t allowing her to think properly. Her esophagus was painfully stretched to its max and her nose was repeatedly bashed every time he bottomed out in her. After a few minutes of rough throatfucking, she was no longer able to struggle at all and was just weakly resting her hands on his thighs.

She sucked in air as Faruq withdrew and released her head, allowing to collapse to her hands and knees on the ground. Faruq stood above her, his rigid shaft glistening with saliva, and removed his shirt. He was still far from done with her. Taking her arm, he pulled her onto her back and knelt between her legs, forcing them to spread wide.

“I know this isn’t exactly a romantic setting, but I hope you’ll understand.” He said, slapping his cock against her pussy, clad in her iconic blue and star-spangled bottoms.

Diana was too weak and dazed to do anything but whine in protest, her legs pinned. Faruq reached down and shifted her bottoms to the side, revealing her pristine pussy. She moaned as he rubbed his monstrous head up and down her lips, sending tingles through Diana’s body.

“I think we’re both going to enjoy this.” Faruq said, and thrust forward.

Diana’s eyes rolled back into her head and she screamed as she was split wide open by the largest cock she had ever taken. Ten inches of bitch-breaking length stretched her further than ever before and there was still another two outside her. Faruq started to piston in and out of her repeatedly, spreading her wide over and over. Her silken walls felt incredible for him and every stroke just increased his aggression.

He wrapped his hand around her throat and squeezed to cut off her screams. He doubted anyone would come running to screams in this neighborhood but there was no reason tempting fate. Wonder woman was twitching and convulsing beneath him, her body overwhelmed by the immense sensations of being fucked by this anaconda-like dick.

Faruq grunted with each downswing, sweat beading his brow. He pulled down her red corset top, freeing her large breasts as they bounced with the impact of his hips. Leaning his head down, he captured her right nipple between his lips and sucked on it gently. Diana gasped in pleasure as she felt his mouth grab her nipple. She moaned and whimpered as he lightly nibbled and suckled on her. His tongue flicked over her sensitive bud, sending waves of intense sensation to join those from her pussy on their way to scramble her brain with pleasure.

A gentle bite timed with a particularly powerful thrust finally sent Diana over the edge. She gasped, her eyes rolling as her pussy spasmed and clamped down on Faruq’s dominating cock. Her legs twitched and thrashed as her body was wracked with waves of intense pleasure. She slapped at Faruq’s strong shoulders, weakly, her mind overwhelmed. Faruq didn’t let up, instead doubling down to fuck her harder than ever before. Every smash served to extend her orgasm further and draw it out longer, leaving Diana a gurgling mess by the time it had faded.

By now, Faruq knew he could not hold out much longer. He had been experiencing the most wonderful sensations of his life, courtesy of the helpless heroine beneath him. Rolling onto his back, he pulled Diana with him, his cock never leaving her stuffed pussy. Diana upper body weakly slumped against his large chest, panting as he began to thrust up into her once again.

She moaned and cried out as his hands gripped her gorgeous ass, slamming her down onto his crotch over and over. Her breasts squished against his dark and glistening pecs, and she simply lay there as Faruq moved her wide hips to meet his. She could already feel herself approaching the cliff again and knew she was going to cum. Faruq could feel her increased twitching and knew that as well. He sped up, pushing further and further into her, wanting to cram every inch of his rod inside. Ten inches, withdraw. Eleven inches, withdraw. Twelve inches…boom.

As Diana’s nether lips pressed against Faruq’s groin, every millimeter stuffed inside her, she came…hard. Her mouth opened in a soundless scream and her eyelids fluttered. Her body went limp, spasming and convulsing as her muscles involuntarily responded to the intense stimuli.

Faruq grunted at the feeling of her walls clamping on him and released his own impending orgasm. Shot after shot of white spunk surged from his balls to splash against Wonder Woman’s cervix. He groaned and pressed her hips down tightly as her pussy milked his cock repeatedly. Both of them just lay there, lost in the pleasure as Faruq transferred his fluids into her.

Faruq sighed, satisfied, as his peak came down and his hose slowed to a slight trickle. Rolling Diana’s limp body off of him and gently lowering her to the ground, he stood and walked over to where he his discarded clothes had landed, pulling them on. Buckling his belt, he returned to look at his handiwork.

Diana’s eyes were half-closed and glazed over, her mind soundly fucked after the most intense orgasms she had ever experienced. Her brain was scrambled, and she was exhausted. Faruq knelt next to her and pulled the motionless woman to her knees, her chin in his hands forcing her to look him in the eyes.

“Did you enjoy that?” he asked.

Diana nodded weakly.

“Do you want to do that more?”

Again, she nodded.

“Good, then you’ll be coming with me. I can make good use of you.” He said. “What’s your real name?”

“Diana.”

“Very good, Diana. You belong to me now.”

Faruq stood pulling her up as well, slinging her over his shoulder. Reaching down, her grabbed her discarded lasso and then began walking back to his base of operations with his prize.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kara looked up at the warehouse before her. She was here searching for her comrade, Wonder Woman. Several days ago, she had gone on a seemingly routine mission to investigate a string of disappearances, but she had disappeared as well, and the Justice League had sent her to see what she could uncover. A woman had suggested she check this area because it was the neighborhood that she had suggested to Wonder Woman when they had talked before her disappearance. Kara had spent the past few hours searching and finally discovered this building.

Unlike all the other buildings that she could investigate with her x-ray vision, she was unable to gaze into this one and there was an extensive underground basement complex as well. That must mean that the walls were lined with lead or some other substance meant to keep out the prying eyes of a hero. That set off clear red flags in her mind and she decided to investigate. Kara didn’t see any human activity at the main door, so she crept up to it and slipped in. She was surprised to find it had been unlocked, given all the effort gone through to make the building secure.

Sneaking down the main hallway, she found herself in a seemingly normal room for a warehouse. Other than a table and some chairs, however, the room was empty. Kara figured the basement must be hiding whatever was going on here. As she turned to look for a door that would lead below ground, a voice boomed out from above her.

“Powergirl! How nice of you to stop by. I must admit, I am very glad that it’s you who was sent.”

Kara’s eyes found the source of the voice on the metal gangplank above her. A huge, black man was leaning against the railing and watching her. His shirt clung tightly to his muscular frame and his hands looked like they could crush concrete.

“You were expecting me?” she asked.

“I was expecting someone.” He chuckled, walking towards the stairs that lead down to the main floor. “When a superhero goes missing, people tend to take notice.”

“Then you know where she is.” Kara’s eyes narrowed.

“Certainly.” The man said, clomping down the stairs. “She’s right behind you.”

Before she could react, Kara felt her wrists being yanked behind her and something strong was tied around them, binding her hands behind her back. She gritted her teeth and yanked with all her might against the material but to no avail. Someone stepped from behind her and into her view. It was Diana. Wonder Woman held up the other end of rope binding Kara’s wrists, revealing it to be her Lasso of Truth.

“Di…Wonder Woman?” Kara caught herself. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Oh, no need for any facades.” The man laughed, now walking towards them. “I know all about Miss Diana’s alter ego. I know about yours, too, Kara. Yes, Diana was quite useful in giving me information.”

Kara was shocked, to say the least and looked back at Diana. She looked different. It was her demeanor, Kara realized. Her usually fierce and confident eyes now looked…submissive? Her usually active body was now seemingly awaiting instructions.

“Diana, snap out of it!” Kara yelled, struggling futilely against her bindings. “Let me go!”

“Save your breath, Kara.” The man was now stood in front of her, his dark arms crossed over his muscular chest. “She belongs to me now. Soon, so will you.”

“Like hell!” she hissed. “Who do you think you are?!”

“You can call me Faruq. That’s all you need to know for now. Diana, why don’t you get Kara here ready for me.”

Diana pressed down on Kara’s shoulders, forcing the heroine to her knees. Kara tried to struggle but was severely weakened by the magical effects of the lasso tying her wrists.

“What would you like to fuck first, sir?” Diana asked.

“Hmm…” Faruq mused. “How about we put those magnificent breasts of hers to good use.”

Diana nodded and reached down to Kara’s chest. Kara could only stare in shock as Diana’s strong hands tore a hole in her costume, just below her legendary bust. Taking a bottle of lube from Faruq, Diana poured a generous amount into the upper hole of Kara’s costume where it pooled and dripped down her cleavage. Diana then knelt behind Kara and leaned the blonde back against her. Faruq dropped his pants and Kara gasped in shock at the sheer size of the cock standing tall before her. It stuck out a foot from his chiseled body.

“Diana, what the fuck is going on!?” she cried. “Snap out of it! Sna…mmm!”

Diana’s hands clapped over Kara’s mouth, silencing her protests. Kara could only sit there on her knees, unable to fight against her magical bonds as Faruq inserted his thick cock into the hole that Diana had torn in her white leotard and push it up between her cleavage where it reappeared through the top hole. It was so long, it nearly poked Kara in the eye.

Kara fumed silently as Faruq began sliding his cock up and down, titfucking the heroine’s famous chest. Faruq was thoroughly enjoying himself. He knew it would probably feel better to fuck her mouth, but the humiliation of fucking the famous woman’s famous boobs was too good to pass up. He also knew from Diana that Kara’s breasts were very sensitive and this would help set his plan to subdue her in motion.

Indeed, it was already working. Kara was breathing heavier and her cheeks were slightly flushed. Every time the monster penis thrust between her pillowy tits, a shiver went down her spine. ‘Diana must have told him. Damn her!’ she thought to herself. She could feel her pussy tingling slightly from the stimulation.

“Diana, would you assist me?” Faruq asked, in between thrusts.

Diana released Kara’s mouth, allowing the blonde’s moans to escape. Reaching around either side of the captured heroine, Diana grasped each of Kara’s breasts and began kneading and massaging them, creating a tighter valley for Faruq to fuck and further tormenting Powergirl. Kara groaned and gasped as her chest was humped. Every rub and caress and squeeze from Diana’s soft hands was causing her body to rebel against her brain and her pussy was dripping in response.

Faruq was getting increasingly quicker. His cock was now knocking into Kara’s chin and the creamy, slick flesh of her cleavage felt magical for him. He could see now that Diana had not been kidding about Powergirl having sensitive breasts. The woman was panting and moaning. Her face was flushed and sweating. He had never seen anything like it. Catching Diana’s eye, he nodded at her, indicating that she should step it up.

Diana nodded in response and dropped one hand down between Kara’s legs. Kara gasped loudly as she felt her comrade’s fingers gently begin to massage her pussy over her costume. She moaned loudly, her hips jerking involuntarily. She tried desperately to resist it, but within minutes, she was cumming her brains out beneath the ministrations of the two working in tandem on her. She cried out, her body quaking and jerking. The crotch of her costume was now soaked through and clinging to her lips.

A pinch on her nipple by Diana elevated her orgasm to another level just as it had been subsiding. Kara’s eyes rolled and she trembled uncontrollably, riding the waves of pleasure. She fell limp against Diana as her frenzy subsided, panting for air. Faruq pulled his cock slowly from the soft, warm valley and stepped back, motioning to Diana to carry on to the next step.

Diana stood, lifting Kara’s weak body and carrying her to the table where she laid the blonde on her back, her ass on the edge. Diana climbed up and knelt next to her, pulling Kara’s legs back towards her head and leaving her thighs spread and her pussy defenseless. She shifted the soaked crotch of Kara’s white leotard to the side exposing her to the open. Faruq stepped up to the table and slapped his heavy shaft against Kara’s lips, slowly rubbing up and down her wet entrance.

“Do you want me to continue?” he asked.

“N-no! Let me go!” Kara protested weakly.

“Tell the truth.” Diana said, invoking the magical ability of her Lasso.

“I…Yes. Fuck me, please!” Kara admitted, unable to resist the compulsion of her friend’s powerful tool.

“If you insist.” Faruq answered, sarcastically.

Kara yipped as she felt his massive, dark head spreading her open. She mewled as he pushed six solid inches of meat into her. Her head fell to rest on Diana’s thigh, neck unable to support her as the pleasure coursed through her. Faruq slowly removed his length from her before pressing in once again, this time feeding her more. Eight inches stretched Kara’s tight pussy; more than she had ever been stretched before. She weakly raised her head and her eyes widened when she realized there was still a lot more cock where that came from.

Faruq thrust into her, faster this time, pushing in ten inches. This was more length and girth than Kara had ever taken now. She felt so incredibly, satisfyingly, mindfuckingly full. She groaned as he pulled out, his thick shaft dragging on her sensitive walls. Faruq grunted as he gave a powerful thrust, beginning to fuck her in earnest. The sounds of sex filled the empty room. Slaps of flesh on flesh. Grunts of a dominant male claiming his territory. Squeals and moans of a female losing herself to carnal emotion.

Diana bit her lip, her pussy tingling. She knew exactly what Kara was experiencing and she was jealous. She wanted to get involved more and looked up at Faruq with questioning eyes. Faruq noticed her pleading look and smiled. He nodded at her and took hold of Kara’s ankles, holding them in place so that Diana could let go.

Leaning down and lowering her head to where Faruq and Kara were joined, Diana stuck out her tongue and flicked it over Kara’s clit. Hearing the resulting yelp of pleasure from her comrade, Diana engaged further, licking and sucking at her clit and drawing more delicious screams from the blonde beauty. Faruq groaned as he felt Diana’s soft tongue slip downwards and rub against his pumping shaft.

Kara could feel herself losing it. Her mind was slipping into a warm haze as she moaned and panted with abandon under the onslaught of Diana and Faruq. Her head lolled and her eyes rolled, overcome by the electric-like feelings coursing through her. Hearing her vocal sounds of pleasure becoming fewer and fewer as Kara simply panted, her chest heaving, Faruq grinned, knowing that she was close.

“Diana, I think Kara is ready.” He said.

Diana raised her head from where she had been persistently lapping at Kara’s sopping pussy and laid down on top of her friend’s body. Her hands took hold of Kara’s sensitive boobs and she proceeded to once again massage and squeeze them. Kara’s face was flushed, and her eyes were nearly completely rolled back in her skull. Diana leaned down and captured her lips with her own, pushing her tongue into Powergirl’s mouth.

As Diana’s fingers gently pinched the nipple of Kara’s right breast, her orgasm exploded through her. She groaned gutturally, muffled by Diana’s mouth against hers. Her brain glazed over, and she thrashed beneath Diana’s soft body, her muscles spasming uncontrollably. Faruq thrust faster and with increased urgency as he felt himself going over the edge as well. With a shout, he buried himself to the balls in the tight, blonde heroine and unleashed his flood.

Kara felt as the hot cum flooded into her and she twitched, another orgasm flying through her. Her breath caught in her chest and she simply lay there, unable to move or speak or even breathe as her thoughts were assaulted and overrun by the sensations. Faruq panted, pressing firmly into her as he continued to unload the last of his orgasm. Every convulsion caused Kara’s pussy to clamp down on him and milk more and more jizz from deep in his heavy balls.

Faruq pulled his softening length from Powergirl’s tight embrace, unleashing a stream of white cum that dripped down her pussy and onto the floor below. He wiped the sweat from his brow and stood back to admire his conquest before him. Diana was still kissing the limp, mind-fucked blonde and squeezing her giant tits. Kara weakly returned the oral embrace but she was pretty thoroughly out of it and could not register much. Pulling Diana away from Kara, Faruq took her chin in her hand and tilted her limp head to gaze at him.

“That’s a face I like to see.” He chuckled. “Do you want to join us, Kara?”

Kara just nodded, still unable to form coherent statements, her mind swimming.

“I thought so.” He wiped some sweat from her forehead. “The two of you will be very valuable to me. We’re going to have a lot of fun together.”


End file.
